Minerva
Emotional and easy to fool, Minerva Patrikovis is insanely dedicated to her friends and her fans. She is extremely loyal and goodhearted, though not many want to sit through The Loudmouth’s chatter in order to find these traits. Biography Minerva’s parents never really agreed on anything while she was growing up. While her father was a free-spirited musician who preached freedom of expression and individuality, her dentist mother loved structure and laid out strict rules for the family. When Minerva was eight, her mother finally left her family, and her father was forced to fall back on his backup plan of being a high school music teacher rather than continue doing what he loved. He became extremely stressed from his job and being a single parent, which ended up taking a toll on his kids. The three Patrikovis siblings never quite fit in at school, with her brother being too shy, her sister being too desperate for attention, and Minerva being way too talkative. Her endless chattering started as her method of blocking out her parents’ fights by talking over them. Sometimes she would talk to her brother and sister, but if they didn’t want to listen she could keep herself distracted for hours acting out different stories with dolls, giving each one its own voice and personality. Minerva is very emotional and begins babbling at rapid speeds when experiencing strong feelings, which annoyed many of her classmates and earned her the label of “the weirdo.” Her quirky fashion sense and the fact that she is a lesbian just gave the bullies more ammunition to use against her, and she struggles to stand up for herself when being ridiculed despite her pride in who she is. Minerva auditioned for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because she loves reality television and knows that her family could use the money. During For Your Entertainment... Audition Tape “Is it on yet?” “Give it a second, Minerva.” “ … How about now?” “Not yet. Wait for the light to turn green.” The image suddenly flickered from black to an image of a redheaded girl sitting cross-legged on her bed. “''That'' green light?” The camera girl sighed. “Yes, that light.” “Okay, so hi!” She gave the camera a huge smile. “I’m Minerva Patrikovis, I’m seventeen, naturally ginger-haired, my height varies depending on the volume of my hair, I’m from San Francisco, I like to-” “Minerva, breathe.” The camera girl ordered. Minerva took a few deep breaths, though she didn’t even seem winded from her rapid babbling. “Anyway, TDI is totally the place for me! I love reality TV and I think I’d be a great personality to have on the show. I don’t really fit in at school, but I just think my classmates don’t get me, but I'll probably get along really well with whoever you cast on the show this season because I think I’d have gotten along well with the old cast, and I’m sure you’re using the same standards, right? I love following the tabloids and the gossip and love-” The video fast forwarded a few minutes into the tape and then pressed play. “-my favorite was Owen, because he was just so much fun, but I think I liked everyone on the cast except for Heather and Alejandro, because they were total buzzkills, but I do support them as a couple! I’m really hoping that Chris is still the host, or at least Chef because he’s totally underappreciated, or maybe even Blaineley-” The tape continued fast forwarding, though Minerva was still talking. When it seemed like she was slowing down, the video started playing at normal speed again. “-and my dad could really use the money, and I think it’d just really show those kids who made fun of me that being gay doesn’t hinder me in any way and all that, but I …” Minerva finally stopped talking, furrowing her brow in confusion at the camera. “Why is the light blinking red?” “You’re low on battery.” The camera girl explained. “Oh, well, I’d better hurry this up then! I might not be the best in challenges, but I’m enthusiastic and willing to try and-” A high pitched beeping noise rang out and the video abruptly stopped, the camera having run out of battery. Trivia *Minerva was the only character confirmed to not be heterosexual before the competition, as her bio states that she is a lesbian. *Minerva originally had a long fauxhawk and was practically androgynous. That design was scrapped for a different, non-TDI character.. *Minerva's outfits were designed to be very cartoonish compared to many of the other characters. This is because her sense of style tends to be loud and flamboyant, with a slight 80s influence. *When I was trying to diversify the cast a bit more, I noticed that too many blonde contestants had made it to the merge. For this reason, I decided to change Minerva to a redhead, which I think fits her character just as well as the blonde had. *Minerva and Monique's friendship has been planned since I first created their characters. They were also together in the first concept sketch of their characters, as they were designed to visually contrast each other. *I had always known I'd wanted Minerva to have a unique facial design, though she had gone through many looks before I decided on this one. For a while, I had experimented with her to have wide eyes and full lips, the look seen on the Flashing Lights promo, and then she went through a stage with more of a prominent nose. Eventually, I decided I liked her best with a longer facial shape and a large mouth. *One goal that I had with writing Minerva's character was to make sure that her sexuality wasn't at the forefront of her character. Although Elena did make it a prominent issue within the first few episodes, Minerva has many other character traits that shine past making her just the stereotypical gay character. Gallery Minerva- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Minerva- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Minerva- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment